What it's like to be a medabot
by Alexis Masayume
Summary: I terribly suck a titles, well anyways, Samantha is kidnapped by Dr. MetaEvil who is perfoming experiments on people, Sam needs to escape, but how? What will happen to her if she doesn't. SEQUEL to Reunions can be scary. ~*Chapter 6 up*~
1. Three medabots

Alexis: I got bored again as you can tell. Well anyways, here's the sequel, I hope you like it! And before I forget, I don't own medabots! If I did I'd be animating some stuff and not be writing medabots fic's! And don't forget to r&r!!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Part 1  
  
Samantha returned to Osaka after the reunion to grab all her belongings just to return to her home town where Samantha decided to live for the rest of her life. At first Spyke and Sloan 'discussed' over where Samantha could stay. That's when Erika offered and Samantha gladly took Erika's offer, since Samantha already had some of her stuff in Erika's guest room.  
  
"Well, that's the last of your stuff!" Spyke put down a box filled with clothes and toys that belonged to Alexandra.  
  
"Thanks, Erika, for letting me live with you for awhile." Samantha said as she grabbed a glass of water.  
  
"No prob." Erika said as she grabbed her mic. "Let's go Brass, it's time to find some news!"  
  
"Ok, Miss Erika." Brass got the video camera ready and followed Erika out the door.  
  
"Well, I have alot to unpack. And thanks for helping me bring all my stuff here..." Samantha grabs the first box and begins taking out posters and magazines.  
  
"Want us to help?" Sloan offered.  
  
"Nah, I can do this by myself."  
  
"Alright," Sloan and Spyke start to leave. "if you need us for anything you know where to call us."  
  
"Ok," Samantha sat down on her new bed. "Alexandra, don't chew that!" Samantha forces Alexandra to stop chewing a toy meant for playing with, not eating. "I have a feeling this is going to take awhile."  
  
___________________________________6 hr's later____________________________________  
  
"...finally!" Samantha wipes her face. "I didn't think I had so much stuff!"  
  
"Yea," Peppercat puts away her last medapart safely into chest. "at least Alexandra is sleeping now."  
  
"Yea, thank goodness. I want to go out for a walk." Samantha looks outside. The azure color of the sky was slowly turning into an auburn color. "I'm tired of staying here all day." Samantha gets up and heads to the door. "Watch Alexandra for me and don't let her escape from you this time."  
  
"That won't be a problem," Peppercat sits right next to Alexandra who was sleeping soundly. "she's sleeping , so Alex won't escape from my grasp again!"  
  
"Good." Samantha walks out the door. The next thing she knew she was at the park where many children were playing on the swings and slides. "This place brings back so many memories..." Samantha sits down on a bench and begins to reminice.  
  
"Brandi, keep your eye on the ball!"  
  
"I am. I am!!"  
  
"Agh! Watch out!"  
  
"Huh?" Samantha's eyes widen as a soccer ball comes flying towards her face.  
  
"*POW*!!!!!!!"  
  
"..." Samantha remains stunned after getting hit with the soccer ball.  
  
"Sowy, miss!" A little girl about Alexandra's age runs up to Samantha and apoligizes. "I did not mean to hit you with my soccer ball..."  
  
"Yea, right, whatever." Samantha rubs her face then gives the girl the soccer ball.  
  
"Sorry!" A man in his late 20's runs up to Samantha. "That was an accident!" He had light brown messy hair and dark blue eyes. "...say, you look familiar."  
  
"You too, but right now I'm mostly seeing stars..." Samantha rubs her eyes. "What's your name?"  
  
"Nathan..."  
  
"Really?" Samantha looks up to him. He looked pretty much the same. It felt kind of awkward talking to one of Samantha's past crushes.  
  
"Your?"  
  
"Samantha."  
  
"Wow, long time no see!" Nathan lends out a hand for Samantha to shake.  
  
"Yea," Samantha shakes his hand. "is that your daughter?"  
  
"Oh, no, she's my niece." Nathan looks at Brandi. "I've been a little busy with soccer."  
  
"Oh, thats nice." Samantha yawns. "Say, do you know what time it is?"  
  
"Um, it's, 8:30." Nathan looks at his watch. "Well, I guess it's getting pretty late. Nice seeing you again! Hope to see you again soon!" Nathan waves and walks away with Brandi tagging along. It looked liked he didn't even remember that Samantha used to have a crush on him and how Nathan was so scared of her.  
  
"Oh, well." Samantha hides her face, which was blushing. "I'll stick with Spyke." Samantha gets up and stretches, and begins walking home. Sam noticed how not much had changed. The 24 Hop Mart still sold pudding, Lotus Park still had the same playground, in which she used to play in, Riverview school was still the same, and even the floral shop still sold the same flowers. Samantha had taken the long route home so now it was 9 'o clock and she still wasn't there.  
  
"...he said one more person, nice and healthy, and this one seems perfect." A voice whispers so only another that was next to it could hear.  
  
"Yea, perfect. Asphyxia, you do it, I already did the last one, it's your turn." The other whispered back.  
  
"...alright, Dulcet." A medabot lazily get's out of the shadows revealing an assasin type medabot.  
  
Asphyxia-ASI type medabot  
  
Owner: ??. ????????  
  
Specialty: Death thrust/Delta attack  
  
"...great, I'll watch from up here and see how well you do." A siren type medabot comes out then jumps on top the nearest roof. "I just wish Garrot was here...stupid lazy medabot."  
  
Dulcet-SIR type medabot  
  
Owner: ??. ????????  
  
Specialty: Healing/Delta attack  
  
"I heard that..." A griffin type comes out of nowhere. "I decided to come after all. You guys might need me."  
  
Garrot-GRI type medabot  
  
Owner: ??. ????????  
  
Specialty: Fire claw/Delta attack  
  
"Yea, right. Did Dr. MetaEvil threaten to take you apart if you didn't go?" Dulcet mockingly stares at Garrot.  
  
"....look, Asphyxia, go! She's getting away cause we're chatting so much!!!" Garrot looks away angrily from the siren type mocking green eyes.  
  
"Ok, ok." The assasin type then dashes into some bushes. Samantha had stopped to look at the full moon, the pale moolight gave her an eerie look. Samantha then sighs and begins walking again, by then she was being trailed by the medabot, which had something in it's hand.  
  
"She sure is taking her time..." Dulcet, the siren type, says with a boring tone of voice.  
  
"I'm losing patience, if she doesn't do something soon, then I will." Garrot says. He then stretches out his sharp griffon claws.  
  
"You'd probably kill her..." Dulcet says plainly.  
  
'Is it me or is someone or something following me.' Samantha shivers and turns around. Nothing. 'Must've been my imagination...' Samantha turns back around, but she didn't start walking. That's because the assasin type medabot begins to gag her with a cloth.  
  
"..." The medabot seemed to be enjoying what she was doing.  
  
"Mmmf!!" Samantha tries in vain to make the medabot let go of her. She couldn't breathe, soon the darkness enveloped her and Samantha's body went limp. The next thing she knew, was that Samantha was strapped down on top of something. Samantha felt to weak to do anything but turn around and see her surroundings, there was another woman, next to her, also strapped down just like Samantha, she was still sleeping.  
  
"Now who is going first?" An odd voice says out of nowhere. A door then opens revealing to be Dr. MetaEvil with a pair of Rubber Robo's beside him and three medabots.  
  
"I think we should get the one I captured first!" The siren type says exitedly.  
  
"I guess so." Dr. MetaEvil motions for the sleeping woman.  
  
"Yea, sir!" The two rubber robo's unstrap her and then carry the woman out of the room.  
  
"Dr, what happens if the experiment fails?" Garrot says curiously.  
  
"She'll die." Dr. MetaEvil said as he left the room. "Dulcet, you keep an eye on her."  
  
"Yes, sir!" The siren type then stays in the room while everybody else leaves. She begins to glare at Samantha.  
  
"...I-I thought Dr. MetaEvil was dead." Samantha said weakly.  
  
"He found a way to prolong his life and he doesn't get killed that easily either." Dulcet explained. "And I bet your wondering what we're doing, well, I think I'll let you find out for yourself."  
  
"..." Samantha was about to ask that question. After awhile Samantha could hear the screaming of a woman come from the other room. Then muttered words that sounded like failed, and that sent shudders up and down Samantha's spine, she knew only knew two things, that the woman was dead and that she was next.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Alexis: So what'd you think? Is it bad, good, long, short, in the middle? I don't know, you tell me by reviewing my fic ok? So pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeeeeee review! I beg you!! I'll love you forever!!  
  
Reader: O__O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Alexis: ^_^; Just review please? And I won't, if that's preferable.  
  
Reader: Ok. *goes off to review* 


	2. The sylph type medabot

Alexis: Sorry for taking so long but school interrupted everything. I had this project I had to do ,which interrupted my writing and other stuff, but now I'm back with the fic! And I hope you like this next chap. Oh, and the person that went by O_O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; I'm so sorry for giving away what's going to happen to her but like I said before I totally suck at titles -_-; but if you or anybody else have a title that you think is better then please tell me! Well, now on with the story!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Chap. 2  
  
'Am I going to die?' Samantha looked at the ceiling, remembering what Dr. MetaEvil said about what would happen if the experiment were to fail. But if it suceeded, then what would happen next? It sounded pretty doubtful that she would see her family and friends again.  
  
"Looks like they failed...again." The siren type medabot jumps up from her spot and looks at Samantha evily.  
  
'...Alexandra.' Samantha thought about her daughter and who would take care of her when she was gone for good. 'Spyke, Sloan, Erika...will one of them take care of her?' Samantha sighed. 'Will, they even notice that I'm gone?'  
  
"What's wrong? Think your going to die?" Dulcet says mockingly as she sees Samantha's eyes tear up.  
  
"...." Samantha angrily looks away.  
  
"Hmph!" Dulcet backs off and goes to a table which was filled many needles and weird medecines. "Might as well save time." Dulcet prepares a needle and fills it up with some strange liquid and injects it into Samantha's right arm.  
  
"W-what're you doing to me?" Samantha struggles in vain, so not to let Dulcet do whatever she was trying to do, but of course this was all pointless, since she was tied up.  
  
"Temporarly paralyzing you," Dulcet finishes and returns the needle. "it's easier to carry you to the room that way."  
  
"..." Samantha felt her body numb until she couldn't feel anything anymore. She tried to move but couldn't. 'I guess this is truly the end.' Samantha closed her eyes and let a tear fall out of her eye.  
  
"I swear, if this next experiment does not yield fruit then I don't know what I'm going to do!!" Dr. MetaEvil angrily walks into the room. "Dulcet, did you already get my next one ready?"  
  
"Yessir!" Dulcet says proudly.  
  
"Good, good." Dr. MetaEvil smiles and the same RubberRobo's that took the woman began to unstrap Samantha and took her to the next room.  
  
The room had so many strange equipment, especially the one where the two RubberRobo's were putting her into. It was a strange horizontal tube, one of the robo's then placed a small mask over her mouth. From there they close the tube and a strange green liquid start to fill the tube up. "Begin the experiment." Dr. MetaEvil demands.  
  
"Yessir, Dr. MetaEvil sir!" Another different robo flips a switch.  
  
The tube began to glow andSamantha started feeling like if something was trying to pull her apart, pain then suddenly jolted throghout her body. Every time a second passed the pain seemed to increase, it started to get so bad that soon everything went black.  
  
After awhile Samantha woke up but only found herself to be surrounded by total cold and lonely darkness. She shivered by the total loneliness and darkness that surrounded her.  
  
"...w-what happened?" Samantha coulndn't feel nothing, see nothing, and hear nothing, all of her senses that she was gifted since birth were taken away. "A-am I dead?" Samantha said in a sob. Thoughts of her freinds and family started go through her mind. 'Are they going to forget about me? Will they miss me, or will they celebrate when they find out I'm gone for good?'  
  
It felt awful not being able to see, do, or move nothing. Samantha felt as if she was going to remain like that forever. Then all of a sudden she felt something enter her, it felt a little painful at first but then she started hearing familiar voices.  
  
"Finaly!! I've been getting tired of kidnapping people..." A medabot that sounded like the griffon type said in relief.  
  
"Yea, it get's boring after the 6th or 7th kidnapping." The assasin type voice then says.  
  
"Yes, yes. But we really don't know if we suceeded, I haven't heard this medal talk through the medawatch yet." A voice that sounded like Dr. MetaEvil said.  
  
'What's happening?' Samantha thought as she kept on hearing voices.  
  
"It did work! Now, I can make countless amounts of rare medals!!!" Dr. MetaEvil's voice celebrated. "But, first we must test her abilities and see if humans can make rare medals!"  
  
'What? Rare medals?'  
  
"See? She talked again!" A voice that sounded like that Siren type medabot squeaked out. "If you don't want us to hear your thoughts then don't think anything." Dulcet's voice advised.  
  
'Huh? W-wh-what's happening?' Samantha thought confused at what's happening.  
  
"We've suceeded in turning people into rare medals..." The siren medabot explained.  
  
"Stop blabbing you siren type!!" Dr. MetaEvil shouted. "We must now begin the experiment's, I'm in a hurry, get her inside her new body before I lose patience!"  
  
"Y-yes sir!!" Dulcet's voice stuttered in fear that he might taken her apart.  
  
Samantha then felt as if she was taken out something and then being put into something else. After awhile she started seeing a blurry figure infront of her that seemed to be approching Samantha.  
  
"Why am I always the one who has to do all the work." The blurry figure cleared and showed Dulcet preparing herself, she seemed like she was getting ready for a robattle.  
  
Samantha looked at herself and was shocked to find herself in the body of a medabot. A medabot that looked like a sylph type medabot to be more exact. Samantha had never seen this type of medabot before.  
  
Samantha-SYL type medabot  
  
Owner: Dr. MetaEvil  
  
Specialty: flying/ aural blast  
  
'I-I have to escape!' Samantha starts to frantacally look around for a way to escape...but then it struck her, what should she do next when she got out? She couldn't go back home, her friends would never believe she was Samantha, only now in a medabot's body. So, where could she go to? Could there be anyone who could believe her, and maybe even help her? Karin's uncle, Dr. Aki, he is probably just as smart at Dr. MetaEvil and maybe he could also find a way to get her back to normal. But is he still alive? Maybe he too, found a way to prolong his life...there was only one way to find out.  
  
"I haven't enganged in a good robattle for awhile, lets see what you got!" Dulcet got into her fighting position.  
  
"Don't hurt her too bad!" Asphyxia called out. She was watching from behind a window where Dr. MetaEvil was taking notes of the soon to begin robattle. It took her enough time to figure out that Samantha was in a room with no way to escape.  
  
'...I guess I have to fight if I want to get out...but I don't know how fight in a medabot's body.' Samantha starts backing up, trying to get away and at the same time figure what to do next as the nearing siren type medabot prepared to attack and be attacked.  
  
"Begin..." Was all Dr. MetaEvil said. Dulcet started dashing towards the helpless Samantha, ready to destroy her.  
  
End of Chap. 2  
  
  
  
Alexis: Sorry, this was a sucky chapter wasn't it? And short too, I tried making it longer but it didn't seem to work out, oh well, I hope the next one is better, and longer, and please r&r!!!! And don't forget if you have a suggestion for a better title then please tell me!! 


	3. Nope, can't think of a title again

Alexis: Well, here's another one! Oh, and Crystaline, *evil grin* not a bad idea! Maybe I could let you baby sit Alexandra! =P Jk, you won't if you don't want to. Anyways, don't forget to r&r!!!  
  
======================================================================  
  
Chap. 3  
  
"Eeeeeyah!!" Dulcet holds her right fist high up into the air thrusts it towards Samantha's new medabot body. Samantha falls back to the ground and fearfully looks up to Dulcet. "This is going to be easier than I thought!" Dulcet then raises her hand up into the air and a trident (No not the gum ~_~;) made up of Dulcet's energy forms into her hand.  
  
'C'mon Sam! Think of something!' Samantha thinks as she prepares to take the hit that Dulcet was going to send.  
  
Dulcet then back flips a couple yards away from Samantha and then throws the trident at Sam making a direct hit on her. The trident causes an explosion and Samantha is sent flying to the other side of the wall where she receives 76% damage to all her medaparts.  
  
"Your so pathetic." Dulcet then walks up to Samantha, who was lying on the ground, and grabs her head. "Dr. MetaEvil?" Dulcet turns her head to him. "May I finish her off...for good?"  
  
The dissapointed looking Dr. nods and begins to leave with the two other robos following him. The two medabots that had been with the Siren type in the begining stay and watch to see what she does to permanently finish off the rare sylph type medabot.  
  
'...Alexandra.' Samantha's sees her daughter's face appear in her mind. How would Alexandra be if she found out that she would never see her mother again? It was hard enough for Kenichi to mistreat and neglect her like that but now her mother dissapear and never found again?  
  
"Time to put an end to this useless medals life!" Dulcet turns Samantha's body around and forms a spear with her energy this time. She then aims it at Samantha's medal hatch.  
  
"And I was hoping I could get to know her..." Garrot says as Dulcet was about to plunge the energy spear into the medal hatch.  
  
"A...a-au....aural BLAST!!" Samantha blurts out, a green and purple aura then starts to form around Samantha. Dulcet get's blown off by it and is sent a couple of feet away from Sam, Samantha then raises her hands above her making her look like a star of some sort, she shoots the aura that was surrounding her causing a shower of green and purple beams fall over the place.  
  
"ACK!" Dulcet yelled as she was enveloped in the green and purple shower of beams.  
  
"Woah!!" Garrot and Asphyxia jump back in time, for the wall and glass, that they were watching thru, was blown up also.  
  
"Th-there's my chance!" Samantha's get's her wounded medabot legs running towards the exit made by her aural blast, there was another window which led outside to freedom. Samantha begins running towards it hoping she wouldn't get caught by the two remaining medabots. She couldn't handle fighting two more medabot's espicially since she could barely handle that last one and even less now that the blast she had made had drained almost all of her energy.  
  
"You'll pay for what you did with Dulcet!!" Shouted the assasin type. She then takes out her sword and begins chasing Samantha out the building.  
  
"Oh, no!" Samantha looks back and sees Asphyxia getting closer and closer each time. 'Uh, how do you use these wings?' Samantha then makes an attempt to flap the Sylph's type's white fairie-like wings and starts taking flight.  
  
"WHAT!!!" Garrot then catches up and looks up at Samantha. "You're not going anywhere!" The griffon type begins flapping his wings, unfortunatly for him, he was too 'rusty' to use them.  
  
"You stupid stupid stupid stupid griffon type medabot!!!!!" Asphyxia shouted into his ear. "She's getting away cause you were too freaking LAZY to use your STUPID WINGS and practice with them all the time!!!"  
  
"Phew..." Samantha breaths a sigh of relief. "I thought I was goner for sure!" Samantha then looks over her body. It was hard for her to believe that she was a medabot and that she was flying high up in the air thinking of a way to how to return to normal. "What do I do now?" When she gained enough distance, Samantha looks for a place to rest and sees a tree nearby.  
  
"Brandi, no go goals this way!!"  
  
"Sowy!"  
  
Samantha stared at game going on in front of her. Two teams of girls were playing soccer against each other. One of the girls and the person coaching one of the teams looked very familiar.  
  
"Nathan and Brandi." Samantha sighed. But then gave a little giggle, since when did Nathan become the coach of a girls soccer team? "Heheh...wait what am I doing?" Samantha prepares to leave and look for a place to stay for the night. The azure sky was once again turning auburn. "Maybe I maybe I could...no, I don't think it's a good idea going back home...I mean they would never believe me and just kick me out."  
  
"Brandi! NO!!!"  
  
"*SMACK*!!!!!!!" The sound of a soccer ball hitting a metal could be heard.  
  
"100% damage, function ceased." A voice echoed in Samantha's head as everything began turning black and the sound of a hatch opening and a medal falling to the ground was heard. When Samantha came about she found herself standing with all her medaparts polished and in full working order.  
  
"Wow, I've never seen such a medabot." Two blue eyes begin to stare at Samantha's green eye parts.  
  
"Huh, wah, hey, what happened?" Samantha looks around alarmed.  
  
"Hey, don't worry, I won't hurt you." Nathan said.  
  
Samantha looked around, she was in a garage where many trophies and medals were on top of shelves and tools made specifically for medabots were on the ground. Nathan got up and wiped his face full of sweat with a towel.  
  
"Hey, do you have medafighter? I mean, me and Brandi looked for your medafighter but could'nt find her or him anywhere so we decided to take you to my house, I already took my niece to her house so you don't have to worry 'bout the little bundle of energy attacking you with soccer balls anymore." Nathan smiled at Samantha.  
  
"Nathan," Samantha felt as if her circuits were going to explode by just staring at Nathan and him smiling at her. "I don't have medafighter..."  
  
"?" Nathan looks in surprise at the sylph type medabot. "How'd you know my name?"  
  
"Well..." Samantha looked up not knowing how to explain everything. "Well I- uh, um."  
  
Samantha doesn't finish her sentence for the garage door is busted open and countless numbers of rubber robo's begin to fill up garage, many armed with weapons all pointed at Samantha.  
  
"Huh? Hey, what's going on?" Nathan says.  
  
"We're taking this sylph medabot, Dr. MetaEvil decided that she does have rare medal after all, it's a good thing he remembered to put a tracking device on her!" A familiar more older looking robo says. "Now, c'mon! I don't have all day." The rubber robo aims a gun at Samantha's head.  
  
And intense silence fills up the room as the robo waits for the sylph medabot to do what he wants her to do. After awhile Samantha speaks up breaking the intense silence.  
  
"How about I robattle you? If I lose I'll do whatever you say, if I win you let me go."  
  
"No way, I can just pull this trigger here or I can just push this ejection button here." The robo smiled evilly. "I'm not as stupid as I used to be."  
  
"You go Seaslug!" A rubber robo says that looked alot like Gilgurl.  
  
"...y-your such wuss!" Nathan then says. "You know we'd beat you easily if we robattled! That's why you said no!"  
  
"WHAT!!!" Seaslug stares at Nathan angrily. "Fine then! We'll beat you, and take Sayla!"  
  
"Sayla?" Samantha looks at Seasulg confused. For some reason the name sounded as if it belonged to her.  
  
"That's your name." A rubber robo says, he looked exactly like Squidguts.  
  
"It doesn't matter! Now let's beat these two so we can take Sayla back to headquarters." Seaslug then looks back. "Dulcet, Garrot, Asphyxia! Come here!"  
  
The three same medabots that Samantha was running from earlier appear infront of her. Dulcet was obviously immediatly repaired after their little robattle together and looked a whole lot newer and a whole lot angrier.  
  
"I won't lose to you so easily!!" Dulcet says, you could tell that she was really pissed off.  
  
"Yea, you don't know what we're really capable of when we're put together!" Garrot says.  
  
"Alright then!!!" Mr. Referee comes into the scene wearing a soccer player outfit.  
  
"He want's to referee at a time like this?" Samantha stares at Mr. Referee. "One thing I would like to know is how is he still alive and how is it that he didn't age one bit?"  
  
"No time to think about that! Stingray!" Nathan shouts into his medawatch and Stingray comes running in knocking down many robos while coming in.  
  
"I hereby declare this a 2 against 3 submission match!!!" Mr. Referee shouts out. "Medafighters ready?" Mr. Referee looks at both sides.  
  
'I hope I am,' Samantha thinks. 'I know how to use some of parts now, I hope that good enough against these guys, it was hard enough fighting Dulcet by herself but now all three of them?' Samantha closes her eyes and waits for Mr. Referee to begin the match.  
  
"Mr. Referee, you do know even though your here were not going to follow the rules right?" Seaslug smiles smugly at the referee.  
  
"What? But you must!! You do know what's going to happen if you don't!!" Mr. Referee evilly looks at Seaslug.  
  
"Eep! Ok, ok, I will." Seaslug get's into his robattle fighting position. 'Yea, right, you wish.' Seaslug thinks as he prepares to win this robattle.  
  
"Medafighters ready? Rooooooooooooooooobaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatle!!!!!"  
  
End of Chap. 3  
  
  
  
Alexis: Another bad one. ;_; Oh, well, now that I've started it I might as well finish the fic. Well, anyways, please r&r!!!! I would really love to know that people are actually reading this. 


	4. Time for robattle!

Alexis: Well, here's the next! Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to r&r!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
Chpt. 4  
  
"Medafighter's ready? Rooooooooooooooooobaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatleeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!"  
  
Samantha tackles into Dulcet, pinning her down to the ground before Dulcet had a chance to do anything and Sam begins throwing one punch after another at Dulcet. Stingray uses his lasers and begins shooting Garrot and Asphyxia.  
  
"Burn rubber Stingray!!!" Nathan calls out into his medawatch.  
  
Stingray's small wheel's on the heel of his feet begin turning making Stingray tackle into Garrot. Samantha is still throwing punches at Dulcet until the assasin type side kicks Samantha and helps Dulcet up.  
  
"57% damage to head, and both arms." The siren type's medawatch announces.  
  
"13% Damage to right arm." Samantha's body warned as it echoed in her head.  
  
"Urgh!!" Dulcet glares at Samantha and raises her hand and forms a spear with her energy. "You won't catch me off guard like last time!" Dulcet charges towards Samantha and aims the spear right for her head, Sam dodges to the side and flies to the ceiling, Dulcet throws her spear at Samantha and explodes, making Samantha fall back to the ground and also making a huge hole in Nathan's garage cieling.  
  
"HEY!!! Stingray! Homing lasers!!!" Nathan shouts out angrily(You'd mad too if somebody made a hole in your ceiling). Stingray charges his lasers and shoots Dulcet from the back, Garrot takes this chance and uses his specialty.  
  
"Fire claw!" The griffon types claw begins to glow red then ignites, and then punches Stingray right on the head.  
  
"59% damage to head." Nathan's medawatch warned. "58% damage to head."  
  
Samantha get's up feeling stupid for flying up in the ceiling but then shakes it off, she then looked at one of her medaparts, her arms from her hands to her elbow was a round heavy plate of armor, they were obviously made for defese (Duh! -_-;), which could prove pretty useful.  
  
Asphyxia takes out her sword and runs towards Samantha, Sam begins blocking the assasin type's attack's with her armored arms. The assasin keeps on throwing random attacks with her sword, and amazingly enough, Sam has been able to block every one of them.  
  
"Ray gun, Stingray!!" Nathan then suddenly shouts out. Stingray pushes Garrot off and runs as far as possible and then starts shooting a series of ray's at the griffon type. The ray gun manages to hit Garrot a couple of times but then the griffon type begins dodging them until Stingray makes one especially bad shot and shoots it right on Samantha.  
  
"Agh!!" The beam pushes Samantha into Asphyxia, causing 25% damage to her left arm. "Watch where you're aiming at Stingray!!!!!" Samantha, now totally pissed off, turns her back to the assasin type.  
  
Stingray's eyes widen as he sees a a piece of sharp metal go thru the sylphs body. Sam falls to the ground as everyone thinks that she would defenately cease functioning after that. There was a moment and no sound of a medal hatch opening could heard.  
  
"I'll finish her off later!" Asphyxia and Dulcet soon join Garrot to finish off Stingray.  
  
"Stingray, just keep on shooting your lasers at them!!!" Nathan say's, his voice sounding desperate.  
  
Stingray obeys and begins shooting, each time missing the three medabot's, and each time getting closer and closer. Garrot soon uses his flaming claw once again and punches Stingray in his lower abdomen and then grabs Stingray's head and raises him up into the air.  
  
"How should we finish him off?" Garrot turns to his fellow medabot's.  
  
"Stingray!!" Nathan suddenly shouts out. "Submit, and say you give up, we can't win this."  
  
"Do you give up Stingray?" Mr. Referee says. Stingray is silent for awhile.  
  
"...y-yes." Stingray manages to choke out.  
  
"Stingray submit's and the winner is-"  
  
"Death thrust!!!" Asphxia begins running towards Stingray, and begins charging towards Stingray. Garrot glares at the assasin type medabot.  
  
"Hey! I'm finishing him off!!" Garrot begins running off with Stingray.  
  
"Who told you could have all the fun!?" Dulcet hold her hand out and makes another trident with her energy and then begins chasing after both medabot's.  
  
"You cannot do that! Stingray submits!" Mr. Referee says running after the three medabot's. "You will be disqualified if you do anymore damage!!"  
  
"Who cares old man? We get to disobey rules all the time!" Seaslug snorts out. "And if you don't like it then deal with it!!" Seaslug says, he had obviously forgotten the last time he broke a rule.  
  
"Oh, really?" Mr. Referee's eye's begin to turn evil and begins to glare at Seaslug. "I guess you forgot what happened last time..."  
  
"...YIPE!!" Seaslug the raises his medawatch. "Stop what you're doing!!!"  
  
The three medabot's ignore Seaslug and continue to bicker over who got to finish Stingray off, Seaslug then begins shouting the same order over and over desperately.  
  
"Eeeagh!!" Asphyxia shouts out, she jumps high up into the air and lands on top of Garrot and hit's him on the head hard enough to eject his medal. "Death thrust!!" The assasin type then grabs Stingray and holds her right hand out, which begins to glow, and before she has a chance to complete her attack Dulcet crashes into the assasin and then pushes the button on the medal hatch and takes out her medal.  
  
"Sorry, but this is my job!" Dulcet chuckles.  
  
"Run Stingray!!" Nathan yells. Stingray weakly get's up and begins towards Dulcet, he no longer had anymore energy left to shoot lasers, and throws a weak and desperate punch at Dulcet, hitting her on her shoulder, causing 6% damage.  
  
"Nice try." Dulcet glares at Stingray. "But it's time to-"  
  
"The rubber robo's are breaking the rules!" Mr. Referee anounces. "It's time to use my sattelite!!"  
  
"Oh no!!!" Seaslug backs up. "Run away!!!" Seaslug and co. be start sqeezing thru the exit.  
  
And in outerspace, Mr. Referee's sattelite has already launched his attack on the poor rubber robo named Seaslug.  
  
"Ouch!" Seaslug falls over.  
  
"Seaslug!!" Gilgurl kneels next to her gang member leader.  
  
"As if that'll stop me." Dulcet stares at Mr. Referee.  
  
"It should." Mr. Referee backs up. The sattelite shooter only works on humans, not medabot's.  
  
Samantha opens her eyes and finds herself face to face to with the ground, she looks up and see's blurry figures in front of her, she recognizes Stingray's red blurry armor, he was barely able to stand until the medabot infront of him pushes him to the ground and begins towards the figure that looks like Mr. Referee.  
  
"You know, I always thought you were annoying." Dulcet raises her trident at Mr. Referee. "Maybe I should-"  
  
"Wait just a sec!" Samantha says, she stands up, barely able to keep balance.  
  
"How are you still standing?" Dulcet looks at Samantha, her eyes filled with surprise, the sword that had been impaled into the sylph type medabot was still there.  
  
"Well, I guess I should finish you-wah?" Dulcet's eyes widen as she sees Samantha begin to glow with that same strange aura like she had earlier. "Not this again!"  
  
"Aural blast!!" Samantha's arms shoot up into the air and allow's the same beams of purple and green beams begin to shower everywhere and uncontollobly.  
  
"Stingray!!" Nathan begins towards his medabot, which was left right there on the floor, and takes off for somewhere safe just barely able to dodge the beams of energy.  
  
"RUN AWAY!!!!" All the sea of Rubber Robo's shout out at the same time as they sqeeze thru the tiny exit. By the time most of the got out, they were already attacked by the beams leaving them heavily injured.  
  
And as for Mr. Referee, he had managed to get out without a scratch, of course we couldn't say thing about Dulcet and the medabot's that ceased functioning, Asphyxia and Garrot.  
  
"Robo's!!" Dulcet grabs her allies medals and bodies, barely anyways, and run's out with limp, the blast caused 99% damage to all her parts and anymore fighting would be fatal.  
  
"Uumf." Samantha falls to the ground and allows her medal to eject.  
  
End of chpt. 4  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
Alexis: Sorry guys, I kind of wrote this in hurry. ;_; This could almost possibly be my last entry, if it is, and you still want get in contact with me (Probably no one .;) Then just click my name, my mail should be there, I'll write back maybe once a month or more, depends how many chances I get to go online.*sniffle* Oh, well, if this is my last entry, I sure did have fun writing and reading reviews, but if it isn't then please r&r, Crystaline will appear in the next chappy if I do make it to the next one and hopefully will be longer*.~ 


	5. I give up

Alexis: Yay! I made it to chapter 5!! The begining is a little angsty, and I suck at that kind of stuff (Who knows...I never really tried it before) but I hope that's ok with you guys, cause I really didn't know what to do with this chappy, but I hope I'll to more action adventure and the next. Well, don't forget to r&r!!! ENJOY!! ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Chpt. 5  
  
Total darkness, cold, and the fear that death might be knocking at your doorstep, those were the things Samantha felt every time she wasn't in her body but in her medal with no medawatch for her to be able to speak to the world outside.  
  
'...life.' Samantha thought. 'Life, I hate it. It's so cruel to me and kind to others. What did I do to deserve this? Did I sin so bad that I deserve to be like this? I deserve to go thru this? To have to think about maybe never seeing my family again?'  
  
There was a loud clang sound, pain surged the Samantha. There was another clang, and again and again and again, the pain becoming stronger each time and until it all came to an abrupt stop.  
  
'...mmm, Peppercat lied, that's not how it feels!' Samantha thoght as she remembered the time she asked Peppercat how it felt like when she her medal was taken out of her body with no medawatch.  
  
~"So, how's it feel?"  
  
"Well," Peppercat looks up. "nothing I guess, it's like sleeping with no dreams, very painless, and even though you could be taken out for a long time it only feels like a second since you were taken out."  
  
"Ooooh." Samantha leans back.~  
  
That was 7 years ago, and what Peppercat had said was completely opposite, she felt like she was wide awake, and she dreamed, no, more like daydreamed, or daymared(If that's what you want to call it), about her future.  
  
'Do I even have one? Probably not...I'll probably die, I'll probably have a horrible death with no one to mourn over my death. Life, I hate it. I wish I could just end it here, right now, no one will notice, no one will care, except for my family and friends. But when they do notice it'll all be to late.'  
  
Samantha keeps on thinking about how life is so cruel, letting everything she had just thought of soak in. The darkness seemed to get darker and colder still, the seconds passing by felt like hours and Samantha wished for it all to be over soon. To let her loneliness and suffering finally come to an end.  
  
"Hey, can you hear me? Hellooo, c'mon, say something!" A voice came out suddenly, interrupting her pessimistic thoughts.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Oh, good! I thought I lost you there! Brandi came over and somehow got a hold of your medal, she kept on dropping it until I took it away from her!" The voice turned out to be Nathan's voice.  
  
"..."  
  
"I took your body to the repair shop." Nathan then said, trying to start up a conversation. "I need to go pick it up today. It's been nearly a week now."  
  
"..."  
  
"I'm going there right now."  
  
"..."  
  
"Uhm, well, ok."  
  
Seconds later Samantha could hear the the start of on engine and the giggling of a little girl. She sounded like Alexandra. Content, without troubles, innocent. Samantha longed to see her daughter again, to hold her in her arms, to ease her when she's scared, all those things that she was so used to doing everyday. Samantha never noticed how she enjoyed doing these things, and when she found out, it was already to late, now that she gave up on coming back, what if there was no way to go back, all of her work would have been in vain, did she really want to go thru all of that just to find out that it was all worthless? Of course not.  
  
"We're here!" Sang out Nathan's voice. The car door slammed and the sqweaking of a door opening could be heard.  
  
"Welcome the our shop repair medabot." A dull voice came out.  
  
"Spyke! It's 'Welcome to our Medabot Repair Shop'!"  
  
"Ohssorry." Spyke's voice came out slurred and depressed.  
  
"Um, Nathan right? Here's your medabot." Sloan's voice said. He sounded depressed too, but not as bad as Spyke.  
  
After awhile, Samantha could start to see the blurry store clarify. There were many faces looking at her.  
  
"Mmm." Samantha stretches out her arms. "I felt like I was in hell this past week."  
  
"Tell me about it." Spyke said. His head buried in his arms. "Your voice sounds like someone I knew..."  
  
"Really..." Samantha sighs. She knew who he was talking about, but he would never see that person who spoke that same voice anymore.  
  
"Alexandra wait!!"  
  
Alexandra runs into the store, followed by Erika and Brass. Alexandra was crying and she runs immediatly to Spyke and clings onto his leg.  
  
"'Pyke!! When is mommy coming home?" She cried out.  
  
"C'mon, Alexandra! We, need to go meet Crystaline! We can't make her wait!" Erika grabs Alexandra while Brass tries to pry her off of Spyke.  
  
"Miss Alex, please let go of Mr. Spyke!" Brass says as she pulls Alexandra, amazed at the little girls strength. Alexandra finally lets go but she starts crying even more, Spyke, the whole time, had been just looking ahead, unaffected.  
  
Samantha looks at her daughter, she just wanted to go over there and hold her until she stopped crying, to rock her back and forth as she cried in her shoulder and say to her that everything was all right.  
  
"...uhm, it's time to go." Nathan scratches his head. There was an awkward silence after awhile.  
  
"I'm not going." Samantha runs outside and follows Erika to the 24 Hop Mart. There, Crystaline, was glomping Henry.  
  
"Well, their here, bye, Cystal." Henry starts entering the store.  
  
"Wait a sec!!!" Crystaline grabs Henry's collar. "Who told you could leave? Your going to help me take care of Alexandra!"  
  
"No way! I can't take care of children! That reminds me, you can't either."  
  
"Yes I can! If I can take care of a goldfish then I can defenitly take care of a little 6 year old!" Crystaline crosses her arms.  
  
"It lasted 2 weeks!"  
  
"So you do see my point! So I can take care of children and that's that!"  
  
"Well, you go! I'm not!"  
  
"Henry-chan...!" Crystaline growls.  
  
"...oh," Henry backs up. "Eeer, did I say I wasn't? I meant that I was!!" Henry says, his voice filled with fear.  
  
"Good to hear that!!!" Crystaline begins to glomp Henry. "You wouldn't have wanted know what I would've done if you disagreed with me! Well, at least not the hard way!"  
  
"Right..." Henry sighs.  
  
"Sorry we took so long, Miss Crystaline!" Brass apoligizes. "Well, here is Miss Alex, please take care of her real good for us!"  
  
"Yea, I can actually get some work done!" Erika rushes off with Brass hurrying along behind her.  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!" Alexandra sits down and continues her crying from there.  
  
"...this is going to be a long day." Henry says. "Say, why couldn't Peppercat take care of her?"  
  
"Don't know, I forgot to ask Erika." Crystaline kneels down to Alexandra's level and tries to calm her down.  
  
"This is going to be a real long day." Henry kneels next to Crystaline. "I'll give you a lollipop if you stop crying." Henry waves the lollipop temptingly.  
  
"..." Alexandra stares at the lollipop. "Are you stranger from wast time we saw?"  
  
"...." Henry stares at Alexandra, who obviously didn't understand what Alexandra said.  
  
"She said, 'Are you the stranger she met that last time you two saw each other?" Crystaline says.  
  
"...oh! Um, yeah, I saw my life flash infront of my eyes that day." Henry says.  
  
"..." Alexandra starts experiencing another flashback.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"And remember kids, when a stranger kneels down to you and offers you a lollipop, then run away scared and start screaming, help will surely come your way!" The puppet advised.  
  
"Don't asept lollipops..." Alexandra repeats.  
  
~*End of flashback*~  
  
"Heres your lollipop cause you stoped crying!" Henry stops waving it and offers it to Alexandra.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alexandra takes off running.  
  
"What the hec did you just do?" Crystaline said as she began after Alexandra. "  
  
"How was I supposed to know she was afraid of lollipops?" Henry said as he weaved thru people and made sharp twists and turns. "This is going to be a long long long long day!"  
  
"Alexandra!"  
  
Alexandra runs into Samantha and knocks her down. Samantha tries to get up but Alexandra was on top of her.  
  
"Mommy!!!" Alexandra stumbles up but by then Crystaline catches up and grabs Alexandra. "No...nonononononono!!!" She repeated as she struggled to get free.  
  
Samantha looked at her daughter with her green eyes and gained a new spark of determination. Anybody else, Samantha would have just looked away, even Spyke, but now that she looked at Alexandra's tear-stained face, green eyes streaming with tears, her face cheerless, she decided that maybe, there was really no good reason to give up and wish for it end, even if there is no way to turn back atleast Samantha knew she tried, cause there was someone who needed her alot and Samantha was determined to be there for her.  
  
End of Chpt 5  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Alexis: Egh, another crappy one. But at least it's not short. Oh, well, I hope I managed to capture your personality Crystaline!! Oh, and I'll announce when it's defenitly time for me to leave for good! Well, in the meanwhile, please don't forget to r&r, the more reviews I get the more chappies I'll make! Who knows, I might even get to finish it! *_~ 


	6. Spyke knows

Alexis: Sorry, this one is kind of short, but hopefully, it comes out good, well don't forget to r&r!!! Oh, and Miss Neko Princess, you can be in the story! *hugs her live eggplant* ^o^  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
Chpt. 6  
  
Samantha watched the sun fall back into the horizon, it's red-orange color blakenting her and everything around Samantha. She had been secretly helping Crystaline and Henry take care of Alexandra. Samantha knew that she had to go find somebody who could help her...but her motherly insicts told her to stay and watch for awhile.  
  
"It's almost time for us to do our work." Henry grins as he looks at the sunset.  
  
"Yep, well, I guess we should." Crystaline said, relieved at the fact that Alexandra had actually fallen asleep, of course she was also grossed out at the fact that Alexadra was making another great lake with her slobber on the floor.  
  
"...work?" Samantha leans against the wall that contained many different candies to listen to the married couple talk.  
  
"Felafighter!" Crystaline's medawatch begins glowing which soon projects a beam of light to the ground where her medabot, Felafighter, appeared. "Felafigher, me and Henry are going to 'work' and I was hoping you'd do a favor for me."  
  
"What is it?" Felafighter says.  
  
"I want you take care of Alexandra while we're gone. Can you do that?" Crystaline smiles at her medabot who agrees to take care of Alexandra. "Well, we're off now!" Crystaline and Henry run out of the door.  
  
"What?!" Samantha runs out of the store to follow the two but when she runs out, the couple were gone. "...they just left my daughter there." Samantha sighs. "Good thing I decided to keep an eye on her." Samantha turns around and back inside to look at her daughter but finds Felafighter and Alexandra had dissapeared too. "Oh, no" Samantha moaned. "Where have they gone?"  
  
Samantha runs back out, more confused than ever. She keeps on repeating going back and forth until she runs into Spyke.  
  
"Ack!" Spyke falls to the ground. "...gee, I didn't think buying some milk would be so hard." Spyke rubs his head. "...Hm, boss liked drinking milk- Why do I think about her so much? She abandoned her daughter and left her all alone not even thinking how it might affect all of us!" Spyke said to himself angrily. "But I miss her so much..."  
  
"Spyke..." Samantha quietly. What he had said had touched her, but at the same time really pissed her off. "SPYKE!!! I would never leave Alexandra like that!!!" Samantha shouted.  
  
"Huh? Wah? Hey, your that medabot that was in the store..." Spyke sighs. "Wait how'd you know my name?" Spyke stares into sylphs green eyes. "Wa- wait...a-a-are you BOSS?!!!?!" Spyke said his eyes widening. "BOSS!!" Spyke grabs the sylph type without even thinking how Samantha became a medabot in the first place. "I knew you wouldn't have just left us like that!!!"  
  
"Spyyyke!" Samantha felt herself getting nervous. "And stop calling me boss, would'ya?"  
  
"Ok, ok..." Spyke looks at Samantha lovingly. "...there's something different about you."  
  
"...right, so what else is new?" Samantha says sarcasticly.  
  
"Wait a sec..." Spyke's eyes begin to widen. "Y-y-you're a medabot!!!"  
  
"No, really, you think?" Samantha rolls her eyes.  
  
"But how?" Spyke sits down on the ground, ready for an explanation.  
  
"I guess you would've found out sooner or later." Samantha sighs and begins to tell Spyke the whole story about how she escaped from Dr. MeteEvil's clutches, the robattle with Nathan, and how she needed to find Dr. Aki if he was still alive. "So you see? I need help...but, I just don't want to tell anyone cause I don't think they'll believe me..."  
  
"Hmmm, so I wonder how Dr. MetaEvil is doing now? I bet he's real mad."  
  
At Dr. MetaEvil's hideout, he was in his room, working on something, he seemed real mad but at the same time exited in a strange kind of way.  
  
"When I finish this...not only will I be able to control Sayla, but I will also control the world! When I saw her medal...that strange medal...I knew it meant only one thing, that it had the power to control the world with that just one single medal." Dr. MetaEvil grinned. "She will be mine!"  
  
Just behind Dr. MetaEvil seemed to be two figures, one of a woman and another of a medabot. They were listening in on what he was saying somehow.  
  
'Not until I have a say in it!' She thought. 'He can't go off and control the world! But right now...I'll wait, whatever he's trying to do, I can't let him...I'll take the medal when he get's a hold of it and then...I'll destroy it, nothing good can come from it if it's what I think it is...' She then completely hides herself into the darkness.  
  
Now, back to where Spyke and Sam were.  
  
"So, how come you don't want to tell the other's?" Spyke asked.  
  
"I thought I told you already! I'm afraid they won't believe me and well...that they might toss me away and keep going with their busy lifes..." Samantha said, looking down to the ground.  
  
"I belived you!" Spyke said.  
  
"Well, your an exception." Samantha stares at Spyke. "And besides, ever since we were little kids you've always had a knack for figuiring out who's under that disguise, even the best couldn't hide from you!" Samantha giggled. She saw Spyke blush, making her giggle even more.  
  
"Well, I'm going to help you boss.." Spyke looks at Samantha who was glaring at him. "I mean, I'm going to help you Samantha!"  
  
"Good...! But, could you help me find Dr. Aki?" Samantha say's hopefully.  
  
"Sure!" Spyke get's up. "Of course I can help you find Dr. Aki! I know where Erika lives, and she knows where Ikky lives and he knows where Karin lives and she knows where Dr. Aki lives, so of course I can help you!"  
  
"Right..." Samantha begins towards Erika's house.  
  
"...ouch."  
  
"Huh?" Samantha turns around, and finds Spyke on the ground, scarlet fluid began creating a puddle around him. "Spyke!!!" Samantha takes out the sword out from his back.  
  
"No more robattles, no more chasing you around, I just want your medal!!!" Asphyxia shouts out. She grabs the sword that was left on the ground and attacks Samantha before she had a chance to defend herself.  
  
End of Chapt. 6  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Alexis: I don't know anymore...is it good or bad? You just tell me by r&r. Oh, and sorry it's so short(Well if it is anyways), for some reason I can't help but make short chapters. (You could say I'm feeling evil today...it could be cause I'm not going to be eating candy for 3 WHOLE WEEKS!!!! .;;;) 


End file.
